1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security alarm systems. More particularly, it relates to the integration of a security alarm system in a telephone or other customer premises equipment.
2. Background of Related Art
Many homes have security systems. More modern security systems detect an intrusion into a particular area or through a particular door or window, then automatically report that intrusion to a security company (or directly to the police).
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,248 to Toledano et al. discloses an alarm telephone in communication with a motion detector. Upon detection of an intrusion determined by the detection of movement in a secured area, the alarm telephone dials a predetermined telephone number and delivers a predetermined code to the called party (e.g., a called security alarm company computer system).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,849 to Britton discloses another conventional alarm system in communication with a motion detector. According to this patent, a cordless telephone includes a premise monitoring alarm system including a motion detector. Upon detection of motion or other alarming event, the base unit of the cordless telephone sends an alarm warning to a central alarm-monitoring station. If a call is currently in progress using the cordless telephone during the alarm event, the base unit will hang up the telephone call in progress and call up the central alarm monitoring station and provide an alarm message that includes an alarm code for the given alarm event, an account number for the given premise, etc. Alternatively, if a call is in progress when the alarm event occurs, the base unit of the cordless telephone can utilize a second telephone line, if available.
Such alarm systems are usually associated with a service contract from an alarm company which staffs a telephone and/or computer system monitoring incoming alarm calls. Unfortunately, alarm company service contracts are typically expensive and prone to serious circumstances. For instance, many municipalities impose fines upon users of alarm systems when a false alarm causes police to dispatch to the home.
There is a need for an inexpensive alarm system which does not require a call-up to an alarm company's monitoring system. Moreover, there is need for a motion detecting alarm system which can provide more detailed information regarding a secured premises beyond that typically provided by the activation of a motion detector.